K'Zar
Statistical Data Basic Name: K'zar House: Mor Position: First Officer/Engineering Officer Rank: Soghla' (Lt Commander) Gender: Male Age: 27 Physical Appearance Height: 1.75M Weight: 75Kg Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Black Description K'zar is a slight man for a Klingon or even a Human. His Black hair falls to the middle of his lower back pulled back in a tail. He keeps order on the vessel through the crews fear of him, mainly the actions he is suspected of performing. Family Lieutenant Jonzz - Father - Qu'vat Colony Security Officer Service Record IKV Vorath - Engineer IKV Vorath - Second Engineering Officer IKV Tyrant - Engineering Officer IKV Tyrant - Executive Officer Awards Personal Biography K'Zar was born on Qu'vat to a minor house in the service of the planetary governor. His father expected him to follow in the family tradition and serve as a warrior in the KDF. This however was cut short when it was realized that he would never out grow his small size. This lead to his father continuiously taunting him as inferior to a human, never appriciating K'zars natual intellect. By the time K'zar was 13 he had grown tired of his fathers teasing and shead not the perverbial tear when his father died strangly during a hunting trip in the Qu'vat wilderness. The Governor having great respect for K'zar's father, Jonzz, used his influence to commision him. The accident was no accident in reality, K'zar had set the trap up to kill the man who tormented his existance, He reveled in escaping with out retribution and understood how his weak body and strong mind would serve him. After having blown through the Engineering exams he was assigned to the IKV Vorath as a third shift engineer. During this time he was noticed by the Second Engineer, and was started to be bullied again by his superior who was intimidated by the superior capacity. Within the Week the Second officer was dead. K'zar intentionally left enough evidence to suspect him but not enough to prove anything. K'zar's reputation as ruthless followed him to the Tyrant. The Engineers feared the man as much for his ability as for the distance that he dispalyed from the rest of the crew. This also included the warriors who started to die when he became displeased. K'zar was secretly killing those he felt were below him in way that were unusal but could happen on a star ship. The Tyrants Engineering Officer died suddenly during an Dominion battle leaving K'zar as the new Engineer. K'zar relized the path that these accidents could take him. His only promotion won through combat was with the First Officer when he gave and order that threatened the ships stability. K'zar challenged him and the First Officer laughed and turned his back on the much smaller warrior. In that moment of confidence K'zar slamed his D'k tagh into the severing his spine and killing him instantly. The Commander was pleased with K'zars sudden prowess and accepted him as the new First Officer immediatly. A few weeks later the Captain died when an EPS junction uncharacteristacly exploded on the bridge dropping the emergency atmospheric reclamtion unit onto the Commander, this pushed K'zar into the position of Commander. However the High council did not think he had the experiance as first officer to justify his promotion and they assigned la' Korhal from the IKV Beliskner as the new Commander. This dipleased K'zar to no end the action was almost unheard of and he pleadge to him self that he would command the ship at any cost. Psychological Profile K'zar is sociopathic, if he had been born within the Federation he would have been locked up for being a serial killer. None living know of his dis-order, which is not surprising. He appears as a clam and collect officer who does not anger easily, but those who should have offened his frequently end up dead in strange ways. Many warriors are put off "afraid" of the look in his eyes. Category:Secrets